fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario, Bowser
Please DON'T edit/delete this page without my permission! Mario, Bowser & friends vs. PETA: fur revenge! (also known as Mario & Bowser vs. PETA: fur revenge!.) is a Mario game made by Nintendo and the American chicken restaurant Kentucky Fried Chicken (or simply known as KFC) against the animal rights organization People for the Etical Treatmant of Animals (PETA), because PETA makes pictures of a bleeding Tanooki Mario and pictures where KFC-founder Colonel Sanders (the man in the logo of KFC) torturing chickens. The game will release in 2013 for Wii. The full name of PETA in the game is: People Euthanizing Thousands Animals Characters *Mario *Bowser *Luigi *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings **Ludwig von Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Iggy Koopa **Larry Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Roy Koopa *Yoshi *Birdo *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Kamek *Goomba (only in the 3DS version) *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro *Spike *Blooper *King Bob-omb *Whomp *Paratroopa *Fly Guy *Lakitu *Wiggler *Boo *King Boo *Shy Guy *Monty Mole *Petey Piranha *Wart (only in the Wii U version) Stories Beginning story Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach again and Mario is now fighting Bowser to stop him. Luigi gives Mario some Leaf and Mario transforms to Tanooki Mario. The cage with Peach is behind Bowser. Luigi gives Mario a key and jumps over Bowser. Mario saves Peach and runs away with Luigi and Peach. Mario has win again, and Bowser is very angry. Mario's story Act 1 After a fight with his arch-nemesis Bowser, Mario and friends go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Some people from PETA (People Euthanizing Thousands Animals) sees Mario walking in his Tanooki-costume. The leader of PETA gets angry and go to the headquarters of PETA. He makes a game with a bleeding Tanooki Mario. Some days later, Toad is playing Mario games on his computer. He sees the game with the bleeding Tanooki Mario. He shocks and shows Mario and Luigi the game. Mario and Luigi are getting angry and wants to avange PETA. Mario and Luigi go to the headquaters of PETA, along with a team. The characters in the team are Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Toadsworth, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Later, the Mario-team meets Wario, Waluigi, Baby Wario, and Baby Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi start laughing at Mario and friends when they hear what the plan of the team is. Mario and Luigi start fighting Wario and Waluigi, and Mario and Luigi win the battle. Because they regret, Wario and Waluigi, along with their infant forms, go along with Mario's team to fight PETA, and they find Birdo, who is struggling to object to PETA's bleeding Tanooki Mario game, because she dosen't know ther e-mail adress. Toadsworth, however, tells Birdo what it is, and to return the favor, Birdo joins them. Boom Boom and Pom Pom appear, and Toadette battles them because they're allies of PETA. If Toadette wins, she'll kick them into their airship and tie them together. Wario thinks the airship could go to good use, so Mario and crew get on with Princess Peach at the wheel while her friend Daisy tortures Boom Boom and Pom Pom as a punishment for joining PETA. The twosome hand over the Baby Mario/Wario Bros. as well as the baby princesses. They scuttle away and aren't seen until Mario and co. reach the PETA headquarters. Bowser's story Act 1 After losing the fight with Mario, Bowser is hungry and wants to eat to KFC. When he walks to KFC along with Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, he sees some PETA-people demonstrate KFC. Bowser gets angry and wants to defeat PETA. He caught all protesters and wants to go to the headquaters of PETA to defeat them. He goes with Bowser Jr., the Koopalings and a some of Mario-enemies to the PETA-headquaters. Later, he sees a man of PETA kidnapping Goomba. Bowser starts a fight with the PETA-man and wins it. Goomba is free again, so he joins Bowser. This part of the story is only featured in the 3DS version. Bowser Jr. later sees PETA's second-in-command holding Petey Pirahna and King Boo captive. Bowser Jr. wins, and Petey/King Boo join Bowser to get revenge on PETA. Fawful and Midbus appear out of nowhere, and Lemmy challenges them to a duel against them because they are working for PETA. If Lemmy beats them, they will run away, leaving behind King Bob-omb, who agrees to join Bowser along with Blooper. When Bowser finds the PETA headquarters, there's no way in, so the player must finish Mario's solo story as well in order to go further into the game. Final Story After the player finishes both Mario and Bowser's solo stories, they both find out that their rival is trying to defeat PETA, so Bowser and his team join Mario for the final battle, and together, they enter PETA's home base to defeat the boss of PETA himself, but Boom Boom and Pom Pom are guarding the gate, and they challenge Larry Koopa to some minigames, and if Larry wins, the duo of Boom Boom and Pom Pom leave for the rest of the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii Games Category:KFC games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games